Fuck me like you hate me
by Le Rien
Summary: Le Patron ne savait pas exactement qui était cet homme aux yeux bleus. Il ne savait plus grand chose ces derniers temps. Mais il savait qu'il était foutu. *éventuel spoiler sur le trailer de la saison 5*


**N.A. : OS impromptu motivé par la chanson éponyme de Seether et le p*tain de trailer de la prochaine saison de SLG ! J'ai écrit ça en deux minutes dans la panique (j'ai des trucs à faire, vive les études sup) mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je ne réponds pas aux reviews en ce moment par manque de temps mais je vous lis tous et toutes et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Enjoy !**

* * *

Le Patron passa sa langue sur sa lèvre. Le goût acre du sang n'était pas désagréable. Et puis, c'était une distraction face à sa douleur. En face de lui, l'homme aux yeux bleus suivit le mouvement du regard, sans bouger un seul muscle. Dans une minute, il fondrait sur ses lèvres, prêt à mordre, griffer, déchirer à nouveau, le Patron le savait. Il sentirait son souffle près de son visage, il pourrait lui enlever l'air de ses poumons d'un simple mouvement et lui, le Patron, le criminel, ne ferait rien pour l'en empêcher.

You could've been the real one  
You could've been the one enough for me  
 _Tu aurais pu être le vrai  
Tu aurais pu être assez pour moi_

Depuis combien de temps cette situation durait-elle ? Ca lui paraissait une éternité. Il se sentait si… vulnérable. Un comble quand on connaissait son passé.

« C'est bientôt fini. » murmura l'homme au tatouage comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées. C'était probablement le cas.

Le Patron ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi son interlocuteur s'acharnait ainsi sur lui. A moins que ce ne soit pas que sur lui, mais sur toutes les personnalités. Comment savoir ? Il n'était pas le Prof avec une explication à tout, il ne comprenait rien à la situation, il était perdu.

Il se souvenait de leur première rencontre. Il avait été fidèle à lui-même ce jour-là, en apparence du moins, l'accueillant avec ses sous entendus plus ou moins subtils et son sourire mielleux, mais en rétrospective, même à l'époque, il avait senti _quelque chose._ Ce nouvel arrivant était trop différent, trop entier, avec ses yeux surnaturels, et son calme, et son regard. Attentif. Il l'avait regardé, la tête légèrement penchée, sans répondre.

You come around when you find me faithless  
You come around when you find me faceless  
 _Tu es venu quand tu m'as trouvé sans foi  
Tu es venu quand tu m'as trouvé sans visage_

« Ce n'est pas réel, tu sais. » C'était les premiers mots qu'il lui avait adressés, en faisant passer son doigt sur la peau sensible de son torse. « Tout ça est… si _vide_. »

Il n'avait pas compris. Il était épuisé. Il n'avait pas eu une baise comme celle-ci depuis… Il ne savait plus. Ce n'avait pas été un accouplement, mais un combat, un combat dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'enjeu, mais il fonçait, tête baissée, parce qu'il n'était pas dit que le Patron était homme à ne pas répondre à un défi si ouvertement posé.

Fuck me like you hate me  
Dig it up and tear it down  
Dig it up and whore me out  
 _Baise moi comme si tu me détestais  
Révèle-le, détruits le  
Révèle-le et utilise moi comme une pute_

Il avait fallu qu'il vienne, qu'il renverse tous ses principes, toutes ses certitudes, qu'il lui révèle à quel point sa vie était vide – de sens, de sincérité, de tout – et il lui était vide devenu indispensable. Vital.

Le Patron ne savait pas bien ce que ça signifiait. A part le fait qu'il était définitivement foutu. De la plus belle des manières.

I love the sound when you come undone  
 _J'adore le son que tu fais lorsque tu jouis sans prévenir_

Il était foutu et il s'en foutait joyeusement. Il courrait à sa ruine, au néant, un grand sourire aux lèvres et un pistolet sur la tempe. Oui, ce serait bientôt fini. Bientôt, il rejoindrait les autres, et il n'existerait plus. Plus comme ça, plus jamais.

Le Patron ferma les yeux. Il s'efforça de croire que la place près de lui n'était pas vide et froide. Il s'efforça de croire qu'il ne pleurait pas. Parce que le Patron ne pleurait jamais.

Don't make a sound 'til I come undone  
You'll never break me  
 _Ne fais pas un son jusqu'à ce que je jouisse sans prévenir  
Tu ne me briseras jamais_

Il s'efforça de croire qu'il était encore le Patron et qu'on ne l'avait pas brisé.

FIN


End file.
